Little Love
by ButterflyPancakes
Summary: Amy finds herself in a haven with her special person. Everything is sunshine and rainbows, but things can't always be happy right? (An Amy/Ian fanfic) Note: Prepare the tissues.


**"Little Love"**

**A/N: Hello! This is my first fan fiction story in this site and I hope you enjoy reading it! :)**

**Its an Amian fanfic if you haven't noticed xD**

**err... I really hope you enjoy. I'm serious. Once you're done, please don't kill me. **

**This is an original story. If you have read a similar one in Wattpad, that's probably me. I wanted to make this story a fanfic because I really like Amy and Ian together. I'm sorry if I didn't capture their personalities. I'm trying to make them all fluffy and cute here. :3**

**okay sorry for the long AN so... Enjoy!**

**Do I have to say I don't own 39 Clues? Okay then. I don't own 39 Clues.**

**~•~•~•~**

_**"I love you, forever and always."**_

It's funny how a simple phrase could make a person smile and skip a heart's beat.

And apparently suck the life outta them.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Take it easy there, love!" He chuckled, patting me on the back as I hugged him tightly.

I breathed in his scent, smelling a mix of lavender and gummy bears. A weird pair if you ask me. But nonetheless, it was addicting.

"I missed you." I said, burying my head in his neck.

A smile formed in his lips. "I missed you too."

He loosened from our hug and gave a good look at me.

"You've grown, love." His dimples grew deeper as he glanced at me from head to toe.

The way he held my hands was enough to make angry butterflies fly around my stomach.

"How've you been?" He asked while we looked around for a place to sit on.

It's the first time I've noticed the beauty of the view. The park we were at was the perfect definition of spring. Blooming flowers of all colors spread about, making it look like sprinkles on a sundae. The green meadow was trimmed perfectly, and trees sprouted up so tall you could hardly see the blue skies.

I stopped in my tracks when I noticed a wooden bench and a single lamp post just a few meters away, looking very inviting.

"Let's sit there!" I pointed and made a run for it.

"Hey wait for me!" He yelled as he followed me.

I laughed gleefully, running away from him and into the bench.

"Last one to the bench does a dare from the winner!" I challenged, and smirked as I neared the destination. Multiple ideas for dares popped in my head, making me more determined to finish the race.

Unexpectedly, when I was just a few inches from the bench, a set of arms grabbed me by the waist, sending us toppling on the ground.

"Gotcha!" A crisp voice whispered into my ears, making my insides tingle.

I took deep breaths from the tiring run, and laughed. "But you haven't touched the bench yet."

"Really? Well, I guess my fortune has gotten better." He said.

My eyes widened. I untangled from his embrace and sat up, mouth dropping.

Immediately, my eyes turned to slits.

Half of his foot touched the bench.

"That was sheer luck!" I exclaimed, crossing my arms and pouting.

He chortled and sat on the bench. "It's okay, little love. You could do better next time."

"I'm not little." I muttered and stomped my way beside him.

"To me you are, and you always will." He winked and placed his hand on top of mine.

I huffed. "Why do you keep insisting on calling me that? You could just call me by my name, you know."

"You wanna know why?" He raised his eyebrows, lips curved.

I nodded.

Silence filled the air until he leaned towards me, making me gulp. The angry butterflies started coming in again.

"Because," he whispered. "That way, nobody else would call you that. And as selfish as it is, you're _mine_."

I blushed and shoved him away. "Shut up."

Weirdly, he did what I told.

Another few minutes of silence came, and all I heard were the chirps of birds and our steady breathing.

I was about to break the ice when I felt something heavy fall on my shoulder. When I glanced at my left, I saw him sleeping peacefully, leaning on me.

He shifted uneasily, muttering words I couldn't hear.

Seeing his uncomfortable state, I slowly moved his head on my lap.

I played with his dark locks,twirling them on my finger. I still noticed him shifting uneasily, so I began to sing one of my favorite songs.

_"There's a song that's inside of my soul_

_It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again _

_I'm awake in the infinite cold_

_But you sing to me over and over and over again_

_So, I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hands and pray _

_To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours _

_I know now you're my only hope_

_Sing to me the song of the stars_

_Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again_

_When it feels like my dreams are so far _

_Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again_

_So I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hands and pray _

_To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours _

_I_ _know now, you're my only hope"_

I was about to sing the next verse, until I felt a hand clasp mine.

"Love..." He said, somewhat silently. It was like if he spoke louder, something bad could happen, but that seemed far from reality.

I brushed the hair from his eyes and looked at him with concern. "Yes? Did I wake you? Sorry, I was trying to make you fall asleep."

He waved his hand, gesturing a 'no'. "It's not that. It's actually working."

I raised my eyebrow. "Then why'd you stop me?"

There was a long pause.

"You still haven't answered my question."

My brow raised even higher, confused from what he said. "What?"

"How've you been?" He asked, rubbing his thumb on my hand.

This sent me in wonder. What did he mean? "I'm perfectly happy. Happy to be with you, happy that everything is going very well, happy that we're together."

The look in his eyes weren't of happiness though, but pity.

But why?

"I love you, love." He said weakly, forcing a smile even though I could easily see the tears he were fighting back in.

"Are you crying? Why're you crying? Don't cry! You shouldn't be crying right now! You're supposed to be smiling and laughing and joking around and—"

He pressed a finger on my lips. He sat up, and looked at me straight in the eye. "Remember the dare that you're supposed to do?"

"Y-yes?" I stuttered, unsure of what was going to happen.

"Well," he began, placing both of his hands on top of my shoulders. "Stay strong okay? Stay strong no matter what happens. That's what I want you to do."

"What?! What are you talking about?! I'm perfectly fine! I don't need advice on being strong! I'm okay!" I pressed. The way he spoke was like saying goodbye.

_For good._

I was crashed into a hug, and felt my clothes being wet. Was he crying?

"I love you so much, love. I know I've said this a lot, but I just want you to know how much I love you. You might not tell me that you love me too but I know you do. Things might not work out right after, but just remember, I'm always here for you. Always." He said after hugging me.

"What are you talking about? Why are you saying such things?" I croaked, feeling alone by the words he said.

He planted a kiss on my forehead and smiled faintly. "Because I don't want you to cry, I don't want to see you sad and I don't want you to kill yourself."

I scrunched my brows in frustration. "W-why would I do that?"

He didn't answer and instead, stood in front of me.

"I love you, love." He smiled. That's the fourth time he said that today.

Before I could react, a gust of wind sent everything swishing back and forth, back and forth, and so on. The flowers began flying around, and some even wilting. The trees turned into gloomy willows, resembling ghosts. The grass that was once perfectly trimmed, changed into weeds and grew high above the knee.

Everything terrified me so much that I clutched on his arms for support.

"Don't leave me!" I screamed with tears in my eyes. I shut my eyes tight, hoping that it would all go away.

My sobbing stopped when I felt his warm embrace. It felt so comforting that all my worries washed away.

"I won't leave you, love. I'll always be with you, even if you can't see me. I love you, stay strong, and...

_good bye._" He said, still embracing me.

All of a sudden, the warmth dissipated, his arms let go, and the smell of lavender and gummy bears were no more.

When I opened my eyes, I found myself inside a white room. A woman sat in an armchair, resting with an iPod on her lap. Light showered the room from the wide window, showing a bright sky and tall trees.

_Tall trees..._

My heart ached at the thought of it. Everything just seemed so real. The colorful flowers, the bench and the lamp post, and... him.

_Ian_.

Where is he anyways?

I looked around me and noticed a dextrose attached to my right arm. When I tried touching my head, it was wrapped in a bandage. There was also a monitor showing my heart beat.

I frowned when I found a picture frame of Ian and I on top of it. Not just that, it had a piece of paper tucked into it. I reached for it, and thankfully, I got ahold of it.

I opened the paper first.

_Dear Amy,_

_I suppose you're awake by now, right? Well, this letter is to tell you that you just got hit by a car, two months ago, if you don't remember. You survived, but ended up in a state of coma. Once you're ready__, call us okay? Someone is probably there taking care of you. Sorry we can't all be there. Everybody's so busy. You know how it gets. Love ya!_

_xoxo_

_~Nellie_

I really didn't mind about what happened to me. At least I survived right?

That was until I noticed the note at the very bottom.

When I saw it, I felt my breathing shorten.

The picture frame broke to shards once I dropped it.

This isn't real right?

I'm dreaming, I must be.

It can't be happening!

I-it... _Can't._

_P.S._

_I'm really sorry Amy, but Ian, who was with you in the accident, didn't make it._

_**~•~•~•~**_

It all happened so fast.

I was running, running as if my life depended on it. I saw him, Ian, at the end of the hill, smirking.

Then suddenly, before I could grasp him, he was gone.

I tried looking everywhere for him, but he was out of sight.

"Ian! Ian! Where are you, Ian?! Show yourself!" I screamed, struggling to breath normally.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and took deep breaths.

Finally, my breathing steadied.

Until I saw him.

He was driving the car, with another me in it, laughing and bobbing our heads up and down.

Suddenly, a truck crazily zigzagging the road, whizzed towards the car.

Ian tried to stop the car, swerve it around, but nothing worked.

Then it happened.

We crashed.

I ran towards the wreckage, and saw myself, badly wounded, forehead bleeding and face scratched.

But that wasn't what caught my eye.

It was Ian, hugging me protectively. Blood oozed out of his back, as did his head.

A sudden light blinded me, and sent me sitting upright.

I yelled his name, expecting him to burst into the room and comfort me like before, but nothing happened.

'It's just a dream, Amy! It's just a dream!' I thought bitterly.

But it seemed so real. And it felt so painful.

I sobbed soundlessly, cradling the pillow I was holding.

_He's gone..._

_He's gone..._

_Ian is gone..._

_My love is gone..._

******~•~•~•~**

**I feel so sad for writing the ending, but I guess you can't always have happy endings right? (*cough* Allegiant *cough*)**

**The part where she sees the accident wasn't really planned to be there, tbh. I just wanted to put it there. Mehehehe**

**yeesh, I'm just a newbie and I'm like this already. Oh well. Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
